


A visit

by Murami



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Idk It's supposedly feelsy, Maybe a bit comedy? if my sense of humor works for you lol, Other, Sad, Tears, V is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murami/pseuds/Murami
Summary: MC visits V's grave like usual and talks to him about everyone. This work is more like a soliloquy.





	A visit

The cool summer breeze passed through the silky locks of MC’s brown hair as she took slow steps into the graveyard, her honey-colored eyes fixed on a certain grave. The small petals of blue and white chrysanthemum & pink protea bouquet she was carrying in one of her hands swayed gently as she walked towards that grave. Her other hand was gently placed on the swollen tummy that carried her unborn family.

Her small steps stopped in front of that grave, a soft smile showing on her face as she slowly bent down to place the bouquet.

“ **Hello V, I came again.** ” Her eyes scanned the tombstone in front of her, the one that carried the name “ _Jihyun Kim_ ” on it. It’s been over a year now since his death and all the things that happened then. Everything returned to normal slowly, Saeran was getting better and she married Saeyoung, and here she was, in her 33rd week of pregnancy.

 

“ **I wanted to come and visit you, it’s been over a month since I last came. How have you been, V? We have all been well.** ” She sighed softly, taking a break before she continued with her talk.

 

“ **My pregnancy is going very well… The doctor said that herself! She said I could even have natural childbirth without any problems or fears. But Saeyoung is still as protective as ever! Even Saeran joined the protective squad Saeyoung formed! I seriously had to sneak out today just to come. They’re really silly, aren’t they?** ” A breathy chuckle left her mouth when she remembered how they would freak out when she attempted to do anything. Well, more of Saeyoung freaking out and Saeran shooting her that silent glare of his, warning her not to do anything he thought risky.

 

“ **Not only that, but there’s even more to the matter. Apparently, there are two babies instead of one inside that big tummy I have! The doctor said there is a boy and a girl. Nice, isn’t it? I made a whole family worth of children in one go! I did a good job obviously.** ” MC couldn’t suppress a giggle with how silly she felt she sounded at that moment, but, it was worth it.

Visiting V’s grave had always been part of her life routine since he died…

She would always go there and keep him updated, she would come and talk to him about different things. She would tell him the recent news of the country, how everyone in the RFA did, and the adventures they had together from time to time. It’s true that she barely knew V, but his presence was still important even if her chats with him were scarce. She was convinced it made him happy in his grave, and she could picture him smiling as he learned everything about them. Even if the twins still couldn’t completely forgive him for their own respectable reasons, she would still tell him how they were doing. It felt right knowing that he was somehow involved in everything the RFA did as if he never left them.

 

“ **Two days ago, we had a lovely dinner together. Everyone in the RFA was there, no expectation. Even Jumin came. It was fun, because we could barely see each other anymore. Yoosung has been studying harder, Zen’s fame increased even more and he got more roles to perform, Jumin and Jaehee… well, you know, they’re both as busy as ever. So that dinner was really fun, even with the endless quarrels between Jumin and Zen. They are all this well and healthy.**

**Well, it wasn’t only them. The twins also wanted to have fun too, they didn’t stop kicking and moving.**

**Guess what Saeyoung did? He placed his hand to feel them as usual, but then he invited everyone to feel it! Insane, right? He had such a big grin on his face, big enough that I think his cheeks hurt. I just think he wanted to show them off, but eventually everyone did as he said, and honestly I wanted to share that feeling with everyone too so I had no complaints!**

**First to place his hand was Zen, he was obviously excited to feel it, and he said he never felt a baby kick on his mother’s belly before. Well, with the delighted expression he showed when one of them made a small kick, the experience was definitely worth it.**

**Then came Jaehee, as my bestie she already felt the baby kick from a previous time we met, but you can never say no to the experience, can you?**

**Yoosung was nervous about it at first, but with the things Zen and Jaehee said, he became very excited to feel it as well. He still had that faint awkwardness and his hand was a bit stiff though.**

**But the babies had another thing in their minds, apparently.** ” Right then, MC’s voice became choked with suppressed laughter she was trying not to let out, not yet, the best part was still coming!

 

“ **Wherever Yoosung placed his hand, they would kick somewhere else. If he placed his hand there, they’d change again. It felt as if they were teasing him. I could barely beg them to stop teasing him with how hard I was laughing at the pout Yoosung showed then. I believe they thought I approved of what they were doing with the way I laughed. God, they’re really Saeyoung’s children.**

**Well, in the end, Yoosung got his share of that sensation, but not without hearing Saeyoung tease him as well.**

**Jumin was last, it was very hard to convince him to feel it and I don’t know why he refused at first, but he eventually did it.**

**He placed his hand, but a kick didn’t come until minutes passed. At first, his expression became surprised and he moved his hand away a bit, but then he placed it again, and the surprised face quickly softened at the second kick that came after another few minutes. It felt as if he was cherishing that moment, and he did say it made him feel very good.**

**I wish I could’ve showed you the expression he had then…** ” MC breathed deeply, taking into her lung some fresh air, the noise her inhale and exhale made were the only things heard at the silent graveyard. Good thing she was the only one there at that moment.

 

“ **I wonder what kind of expression you would have had if you were there…** ” Her words came in a sorrowful, low voice, and she caught herself staring at her belly instead of looking at the tombstone this whole time, her hand drawing soothing circles at it. She began to wonder what kind of face she was making at that moment, was it a happy one? Sad one? She didn’t know

 

“ **I know we only talked few times, I know we got to see each other only once. But, it does make me feel sad that you’re not around anymore, V. Even when you weren’t around much back when I first joined the RFA, it still felt different than you not being here at all.**

**I’m sure it is much harder on Jumin…**

**The expression he showed that night… I hope he shows it more with someone who would banish his loneliness away.** ” She softly traced the characters of V’s name on the tombstone with her eyes, her smile faded for a moment before it returned to her face again.

 

 

“ **Well then, I have to go now. I’m late enough that Saeyoung is going to complain for hours and Saeran’s displeased glare will be shot at me all day. I hope my report today made you happy, V. I hope next time, I come with Saeyoung. I’m sure he will be able to forgive you very soon, he just needs his time, so please wait a little longer okay?** ” Her voice was soft, almost apologetic as she said that. MC would always say things like that whenever she visited him, thinking he would feel sad that Saeyoung hadn't visited him at all. 

 

 

“ **See you again soon.** ” She turned on her heel to walk away from the grave, glancing one last time at it with a smile, but what she saw made her eyes wide in disbelief.

 

She saw the figure of the man with a gentle face she saw only when they got captured by Mint eye over a year ago. A soft, grateful smile on his face as he stood there next to his grave, and he gave her one small nod. The figure was faint, almost like fog, but when she blinked, it disappeared as if it never stood there at all.

 

MC didn’t know if what she saw was something her imagination made up, or it was real, she didn’t believe something like that could happen for real. Did it happen to Jumin too when he visited him before? She wouldn’t know. But either way, it made her happy to see him again. After all, he was someone who deeply cared about the RFA, the one who made himself a sacrifice for everyone’s safety and bright future.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I chose flowers according to what they mean in Korea, however google was my only source. If I'm mistaken, please correct me!
> 
> Protea = Gratitude, Thanks  
> Chrysanthemum (GENERAL) - You're a Wonderful Friend, Cheerfulness and Rest.  
> Also White Chrysanthemum in Korea: for Funerals and grave


End file.
